


Psychiatric Killers

by Kinky_Hedgehog



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, BottomBundy, M/M, NotSoft, Sadism, Teffrey, TopDahmer, psychiatric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Hedgehog/pseuds/Kinky_Hedgehog
Summary: POV.- Dahmer esta internado en un psiquiátrico al intentar suicidarse más de una vez, teniendo sin completar sus diagnósticos.Bundy es el enfermero a cargo del turno nocturno en el hospital psiquiátrico.¿Qué podrá pasar?Lo averiguaremos.jpg
Relationships: Edmund Kemper/Original Male Character(s), Jeffrey Dahmer/Other(s), Ted Bundy/Jeffrey Dahmer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. 000. Epílogo.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

Disfruten. 

Aquí doy la aclaración de que los términos están empleados de manera "antigua"

No doy alusión para que se ofendan con la terminología que uso, es todo para disfrute de la lectura. 

No se apoya ninguno de los hechos cometidos por lo asesinos reales. 

____________________________________

_**"Melancolía"** _

Era una palabra para describir hace algunos años a lo que ahora conocemos como depresión, trastorno que le fue adjuntado a Jeffrey Dahmer, el nuevo paciente de la psiquiátrica. Institución.

¿Solo eso?

No, también tiene eso que se le llama desviación sexual o comúnmente... homosexualidad.

Adjuntando por supuesto, ese lindo detalle en el que el froteurismo, sadismo, voyerismo también son parte de su diagnóstico.

Rozando un pequeño y lindo trastorno antisocial de la personalidad.

_**"Satiriasis"** _

Era una palabra para describir hace algunos años lo que ahora conocemos como hipersexualidad masculina. Padecerlo no es motivo de mantener ingresado a un paciente en el psiquiátrico... ni un impedimento para que el nuevo enfermero Theodore Bundy trabaje en dicho sitio.

Hay mucho más bajo esa encantadora sonrisa humanista y las endulzadas palabras del enfermero del turno nocturno. 

...


	2. 001. Hello, new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia con una ligera modificación de personalidad. 
> 
> Universo alternativo. 
> 
> No se aprueban las acciones cometidas aquí. 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura c: ♥

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

Todo había comenzado la mañana en que su abuela lo encontró junto a una pila de pastillas regadas por el suelo, una botella de vodka casi por la mitad y su respiración casi extinta. No era la primera vez que Dahmer intentaba suicidarse, había recibido bastantes adjetivos calificativos desde que estaba en la secundaria, primero por ser el raro que no hablaba, después por ser el hazmerreír de la clase y posteriormente fue creciendo le llamaban marica. Siempre fue difícil, con el desapego a sus padres, la ansiedad provocada por la escuela y finalmente la serie de pensamientos que le atacaban una y otra vez, cosa que le hacía sentir todavía más culpable. Buscó reprimirlos de muchísimas maneras, para él siempre fue aterrador tener esa clase de pensamientos, no aminoraban nunca, estaban todo el tiempo. No era su culpa que le atrajeran los hombres, pero le hacían ver como un enfermo, algo prohibido de lo que tenía que huir y buscar refugio donde mejor lo tratarían, su gusto por coleccionar huesos fue lo primero que le caracterizó.

Empezó con animales desde que era un chico, no precisamente maltratarlos. Era todo lo contrario, Dahmer sentía admiración por toda clase de especies, la adoración que tenía por la anatomia llegaba más que una simple curiosidad. Trataba con pequeñas especies, fue aumentando su tamaño conforme completaba una colección; lagartijas, ranas, ratas, gatos, liebres, perros, era magnifico como cambiaba la anatomía ante cada animal y al final su descubrimiento iba más allá. Tenía este pequeño morbo de querer ver un humano por dentro, sus intenciones incluso era cortarse a sí mismo, pero no se atrevió, era demasiado cobarde como para continuar con su plan.

Volvían los gritos hirientes, regresaba aquel rechazo por tener "gustos diferentes" y así fue como creció, acomplejado en todo sentido. Se refugio en el alcohol apenas comenzó sus 16 años, era la mejor manera de anestesiarse y la terquedad de su abuela por meterse a la religión le hizo ceder, siento atosigado con más ideas respecto a su homosexualidad, era imperdonable y él lo sabía también. Se quedaría solo... condenado y solo.

Todo era una pequeña montaña que iba creciendo y creciendo, presionando más y más la psique del blondo hasta que finalmente sucedió, un día estando lo suficiente ebrio como para razonar más allá de su doble moral, termino en uno de esos club para homosexuales, falsifico una identidad para cumplir la mayoría de edad y cuando menos lo pensó estaba acorralado en uno de los baños recibiendo el mejor contacto sexual que había probado hasta ahora, no negaba que tuvo uno que otro intento por masturbarse con otro chico pero nunca llegaba a mucho, solo lo hacían por burlarse de él, pero ahora iba enserio, alguien estaba chupando su polla y él podía derretirse ahí mismo. Eso fue una revelación para Dahmer, él realmente no podía negar su naturaleza y eso empeoraría todo para él.

Creyó que sería mucho más fácil si lo aceptaba abiertamente y fue todo lo contrario, comenzaban no solo a agredirlo con palabras, lo golpeaban, era victima de terrible violencia y lo llevo justo a la situación donde estaba... encerrado en un psiquiátrico gracias a su 3er intento de suicidio, esta vez casi con éxito.

Las veces anteriores era descubierto por la actitud nerviosa que portaba, le encontraban demasiado ensimismado y trataban de razonar con él. Solo buscaba la comprensión, aceptación y la atención, por ese motivo era que rechazaba a final de cuentas la idea de quitarse la vida. Eso no significaba que sus intentos fueran reales, ya tenía cortes en sus muñecas que trazaban uno de los intentos, en fin... su estabilidad emocional no era algo de lo que debía presumir.

El autoestima que portaba el blondo estaba por debajo de cualquier estándar, le aterraba toda clase de idea hacía su persona y poco a poco se fueron formulando los trastornos en él. Tras una larga charla con su padre y abuela fue que aceptó internarse en la clínica. Estaba ahí bajo su propia voluntad, era un requisito también para que le dejarán de insistir sobre la terapia en el hospital luego de que tomará las pastillas.

_**[7:30am]** _

La mañana en que fue ingresado fue la primera vez que su mirada se topó con la profunda mirada azul de cejas tupidas, su encuentro podría llamarse casualidad pero en realidad Ted Bundy era en enfermero encargado de cerrar el turno. La actitud del castaño en un principio era encantadora, le dio una cálida bienvenida al blondo y por primera vez pudo sentirse perteneciente a un lugar. ¿Pero era parte del trabajo del sector salud, cierto? Suspiro con las indicaciones que le fueron dichas, asintiendo solo para que se aseguraran que estaba escuchando y cuando se quedó a solas con el dichoso enfermero alzo la vista para buscar la impropia.

—Disculpa. ¿A qué hora sirven el desayuno? —Su voz sonó en titubeo, Dahmer no estaba ni en lo más mínimo acostumbrado a iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación, pero la pregunta la vio apropiada para tener más consejos de aquella cálida voz que de cierto modo le había atraído.

—Nueve en punto, Jeffrey. —Contestó en grabe tono, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. —Estás de suerte, hoy darán pudín. Escucha, tu habitación será la 213, te conducirán a ella para que puedas instalarte y finalmente podrás ir al comedor. —Decía todo aquello sin ver el rostro inexpresivo del menor, de hecho estaba llenando unos papeles mientras hablaba y no se percataba que Dahmer estaba analizando cada partícula en él. —Se que es tú primer día aquí. Trata de ser buen chico ¿Si? —Alzó la mirada topándose con la impropia y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, causando que el blondo apartará la vista de golpe, atinando a asentir tras la ultima indicación. —Firma aquí y podrás ir por el pasillo, él chico de ahí te acompañará.

Jeffrey frunció sus labios y firmo sin mucho problema, se puso de pie en esa figura tan imponente que tenía gracias a su altura pero esa posición encorvada que indicaba su inseguridad. —Puedes... Hm. —Hizo una pausa mientras encogía sus hombros algo apenado por su petición. —¿Puedes llévame tú? —A continuación una gran carcajada se escapó de los labios de Bundy, quien peino su cabello hacía atrás antes de cerrar el nuevo expediente del blondo.

—Si te soy honesto no puedo. Debo terminar las ultimas rondas antes de irme, debo informarte de una vez que yo soy en encargado pero solo por la noche. —Le restó importancia con un suave ademán. —No te preocupes, puedes confiar en todo el personal, yo solo soy el idiota que lleva más de 12 horas despierto por la madrugada. —Pasó por un lado del blondo y le dejó una suave caricia por la espalda. —Estarás bien, chico. Se te hará tarde. —Le guiñó y finalmente se alejó del lugar para seguir con lo suyo.

Dahmer sintió como su garganta se secó apenas la mano le rozó su espalda, incluso cortó su respiración hasta que el castaño desapareció de su vista, tomo aire de forma profunda una vez se reincorporó, quedo idiotizado con esa sola interacción. Relamió sus labios sutil y tomo su maleta cuando un enfermero le indico que lo siguiera, alguien que mandó Bundy supuso. 

_**[9:05 am]** _

El comedor era un lugar amplio, estaba dividido por sectores dependiendo de la conducta de los pacientes si pudiesen o no convivir. Terminó acercándose temeroso al área donde servían los aperitivos, suspiro al ver aquel pudín teniendo únicamente en mente la cautivadora sonrisa del enfermero de quien por cierto ya no había rastro. El cambio de turno de personal se notaba. 

Dio una rápida inspección a las mesas ocupadas y se acercó hasta un área que estaba prácticamente vacía, cuando tomo asiento quedó estático especialmente porque miro como un menudo sujeto se acercaba para tomar asiento junto a él, no era llamativo, se trataba de un azabache casi en las mismas fachas que él; hasta con el detalle de los anteojos. No se interesó en hablar, solo le miro de reojo antes de comenzar a comer en pequeños bocados pero pronto tuvo la pesada mirada de aquel. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —El bajo tono que utilizó causo cierta inquietud en el blondo, quien solo respondió encogiendo sus hombros. Nada le obligaba a decir sus motivos. —Entiendo ¿Primer día? Siempre son difíciles los primeros días, especialmente cuando no tienes con quien hablar. No te culpo, igual todos tienen /algo/ aquí. —Hizo un obvio énfasis en un marcado acento británico. —Soy Dennis. 

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, separando sus labios en titubear si hablar o no. —Jeff. —Musitó sin dirigir su mirada. —Y gracias supongo aunque no tengo mucho interés por hablar con alguien. Al menos no ahora. —Dahmer era terriblemente sincero y las relaciones interpersonales no eran lo suyo tampoco. El azabache entendió el concepto y solo dio una seca risa antes de disculparse y volver a prestar mayor atención a su comida. Jeffrey hizo lo mismo, disfrutando como nunca su pudín. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por ser solo la introducción. 
> 
> Prometo mejores cosas para la próxima actualización ♥


	3. [Capítulo 002. Follow me]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por el tiempo de extensión que tuvo la actualización :((
> 
> En la próxima actualización habrá mucho más de Ted ((: 
> 
> Ya saben, no se aprueba nada de lo que hacen. 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura ^^

El transcurso de esa mañana en el comedor fue el mismo, Denis decidió mantenerse sentado junto a Jeffrey mientras ambos desayunaban. Fue un silencio interminable, pero curiosamente no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, se podría decir que tenían una similitud en su personalidad… con marcadas diferencias.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos antes que Denis decidiera volver a abrir la boca. — _Entonces… ¿Quieres que te diga lo que hice yo?_ —El apagado tono de voz del azabache era muy evidente, al igual que sus expresiones que realmente no decían nada. Era tan estoico en sus acciones que pronto se notaría el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que solía manifestarse algunas veces; solo recibió una afirmación por parte del blondo quien le dedico una mirada de reojo antes de alzar sus hombros como si restará importancia.

— _Bien, bien. Solo intento romper el hielo, Jeff. —_ Sonrió apenas perceptible, removiéndose un poco para inclinarse y susurrar. — _Verás… tuve un episodio psicótico y digamos que_ —Carraspeo un poco, dirigiendo su mirada directamente sobre la profunda azul del rubio. — _Casi mato a mi pareja asfixiándolo con mis propias manos._ —Volvió a alejarse, recargándose en la silla mullida mientras erguía su postura. — _Estoy aquí para no ir a la cárcel._ —Palmeo la mesa con suavidad, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera tan natural. ¿Qué tendría de raro eso estando ahí?

Dahmer presto atención a cada palabra y lejos de mostrar sorpresa o temor, su interés se aumentó. Su mirada algo inquieta estaba entre no dirigir su mirada y mantenerla en él. Claro, hasta que encontró la penetrante mirada del azabache. — _Tú… ¿Tuviste un juicio?_ —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al respecto, no quería sonar demasiado interesado cuando en realidad quería saber como había sentido hacer eso, o si sus dedos podían sentir la tráquea. Aclaro sus pensamientos con un lento parpadeo, tragando saliva de forma pesada. — _Tengo curiosidad sobre algo… ¿A que hora comienza el turno nocturno?_ —Dejó el embase del pudín vacío sobre la bandeja. Siendo ahí notable el par de muñecas con los cortes verticales gracias a que la manga de su camisa se levantó solo un poco.

Nilsen notó aquel hecho, pero decidió responder las dudas del blondo primero. — _Si lo tuve, de hecho, fue bastante incómodo. El juez actuó rápido y se dio cuenta de mi_ ¿ _Condición_? —Removió sus manos como si dudara de ello. Analizó con la mirada al menor antes de suspirar con pesadez y negar con su cabeza. —No estoy muy seguro, para esa hora ya estoy lo suficiente sedado como para no saber que demonios pasa a mi alrededor. — _Apunto los brazos del chico y se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. —¿Intento de suicidio, mh? ¿Eso fue lo que te trajo aquí?_

En automático Jeffrey se tensó, ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras tomaba un profundo suspiro. — _Eso creo_. —Musito apenas audible y se puso de pie de forma rápida. Tomó la bandeja de comida y le dio la espalda al mayor, dirigiéndose a los contenedores para dejar ahí el resto de la comida.

— _Sabes_ —Comentó Denis. — _Aún no es hora de salir de aquí. La terapia grupal será en 40 minutos, y si lindo rubio… tienes que asistir._ —Se mantenía sentado en la misma posición erguida, tan solo alzo sus brazos como si expresará que Dahmer no tenía opción más que quedarse ahí. — _Ahora dime… ¿Por qué preguntas sobre el turno nocturno?_ —Entrecerró sus ojos como si recriminará algo y ajusto sus anteojos con su mano diestra. — _En realidad si sé sobre el cambio, debes convencerme._

Jeffrey se detuvo en seco cuando el azabache volvió a hablar, dejando su mente en blanco hasta que escuchó sobre el turno. Rápidamente se regreso casi como si fueran movimientos automatizados. Se sentó frente al mayor, coloco sus manos sobre la mesa y apenas tomó el valor, separó sus labios para intentar hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios. Ese complejo del “que dirán” le atacaba de nuevo. Mordió internamente su mejilla y finalmente luego de unos segundos logro hablar. — _Hay un enfermero… necesito hablar con él, preguntarle algunas cosas. Fue quien me recibió._ —Hizo una pausa para pasar la lengua por su resecos labios. — _Es castaño, con ojos azules. Y creo que su nombre de pila es Ted_ —Aquello lo dijo muy bajito, estaba consciente también de la forma de sus labios, la disposición del cabello, el tono de su voz, características sobre su ropa, el número de identificación, incluso el como olía. Era un completo obsesivo y no quiso sonar como tal, tenía la capacidad de observar todo aquello con una sola vez que estuvo cerca de Bundy.

Denis hizo un extraño sonido de afirmación y casi hasta rio, pero sonó solo como un respingo. — _¿Bundy?_ —Rechisto los dientes a modo de burla. — _Te diré algo, chico… es un hijo de puta aunque tenga la cara de un ángel_. —Se reincorporó en la silla y luego se puso de pie. — _El turno comienza a las 8pm._ —Hizo un curioso gesto de despedida con su mano, moviéndola de lado a lado y despreocupado se alejó de la mesa donde Dahmer aún seguía sentado sin comprender realmente lo que había dicho. Para él solo existía el “Comienza a las 8pm”

El resto de la mañana se fue en aquella terapia grupal. No estuvo interesado en ella, siempre fue lo suficiente retraído como para evitar el hecho de compartir sus sentimientos en medio de un circulo de personas igual que él en el ámbito emocional. Pasó la mayor parte de aquella sesión sentado en su lugar, pasando desapercibido lo más que podía y fue tortuoso, sentir ese temor de ser seleccionado para hablar constante y casi regreso el aire a sus pulmones cuando la terapista dio por terminada la sesión. El blondo salió a paso rápido puesto tuvo la mirada de Nilsen durante mucho tiempo y se sentía bastante alterado al respecto, especialmente después de la interacción donde Denis le dedico una sonrisa algo incomoda a sensación de Jeff.

Estuvo ansioso todo el momento que pasó en el área de convivio común, agradeció que fuese solo, pero no tardo en observar comportamientos ajenos. Era un lugar con distintas personalidades, existían desde personas totalmente funcionales los unos con los otros, así como también personas totalmente disfuncionales.

Dahmer no juzgaba, no le interesaba incluirse con los demás, eso era todo. Solo miro de lejos como Denis estaba con un sujeto enorme, quien por cierto tenía por un lado a un sujeto que lucía bastante nervioso mirando a todos lados y sin despegarse de una bolsa de maní que anteriormente aquel mismo sujeto enorme le había entregado. También estaba un azabache con el cabello ligeramente largo, con una severa mirada y que curiosamente tenía el tatuaje de un pentagrama en la palma de su mano izquierda. Justo en el momento que pensaba alejarse más fue que Denis apuntó hasta donde estaba y en un apresurado movimiento se fue de ahí.

Les dieron indicación más tarde de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y eso fue prácticamente un respiro para Dahmer. Observo el reloj en la pared y dictaban exactamente las 7pm, sentía su ansiedad subir a cada minuto que pasaba, el día comenzaba a ser pesado para él y esa extraña necesidad que tenía respecto a un sujeto que apenas acaba de conocer, que era un enfermero en un instituto para salud mental y que no tenía ni idea de quien era realmente, comenzaba a afectarle. Sentado en el borde de su cama decidió recostarse, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba dormido de la forma más cómoda posible.

**[9:30pm]**

Sintió una luz entrar, incluso un largo suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras se removía con suavidad, aún llevaba sus anteojos porque torpemente olvido retirarlos al recostarse y gracias a que tuvo un buen enfoque notó como el mismo enfermero que fue protagonista de sus pensamientos todo el día, estaba sentado frente a él. Basto que parpadeara un par de veces para enfocar realmente su vista sobre el mayor, sentándose de golpe.

— _Oh… lo siento. Tenía que despertarte, dormías tan lindo que no tuve la voluntad de hacerlo._ —Se estiro para tomar un pequeño recipiente que contenía un par de pastillas. — _Se un buen chico y tómalas para mí. ¿Sí?_ —Volvió a esbozar esa maldita sonrisa, causando un suspiro de colegiala enamorada a Dahmer, quien rápidamente tomo aquel recipiente sin retirar el contacto visual específicamente sobre aquella sonrisa. Relamió sus labios antes de estirarse por el vaso con agua.

—Gracias. —Susurró después de tragar las pastillas junto al agua. Encogiendo sus hombros de inmediato al volver a su postura regular. — _Lamento las molestias ¿Llevas mucho aquí? ¿Qué hora es?_

Ted se inclinó hasta el blondo y con un pequeño pañuelo seco la comisura de sus labios, enarcando una de sus cejas cuando obtuvo prácticamente un jadeo de los labios del menor. — _Quince minutos, te deje al final del recorrido._ —Musito con total calma, tomando distancia segundos después. — _Escuche por ahí que estuviste averiguando sobre cuando llegaba. Te esperaba atento, Jeff._ —Relamió sus labios antes de reír por lo bajo. — _Ven aquí, sígueme._ —Palmeo su muslo para llamar su atención antes de ponerse de pie con intención que el rubio imitará sus movimientos.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron quedar estático, no esperaba que Bundy averiguara ese /tipo/ de cosas, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la mano ajena estuvo sobre su muslo para finalmente darle la orden de seguirlo, cosa que haría sin siquiera dudarlo. Se puso de pie como resorte, acomodando de forma inútil su camisa algo arrugada por estar recostado durante algunas horas. — _¿Está permitido salir de noche?_

— _No_. —Contesto naturalmente el castaño mientras abría la puerta de la habitación con el bonche de llaves que cargaba consigo y le dio el espacio para que avanzará primero. — _Así que espero puedas mantener el secreto._ —Le miro de reojo, casi devorándolo con la mirada, cosa que caló hasta los huesos al blondo. — _Una cosa más, cariño_. —Invadió el espacio personal del menor, acorralándolo contra el marco de la puerta para respingar sobre sus labios, quedando a pocos centímetros de separación. — _Deja de verme los labios. Es bastante evidente y oh…-_ —Hizo una pausa solo para ver como el menor estaba prácticamente derritiéndose bajo su cuerpo pero aún sin expresión alguna. Rechisto los dientes antes de separarse. — _Solo limítate a seguirme_. —Añadió junto una arrogante sonrisa. 

Las acciones tan repentinas por parte del enfermero dejaron al rubio sin aliento. Pudo sentir una punzada en su vientre por la sensación, incluso su cuerpo le hizo una mala jugada y terminó jadeando frente al mayor, sus piernas casi temblaban por la misma sensación, lo sentía como electricidad subiendo por su medula espinal. Cuando Bundy tomo nuevamente su espacio, su alma volvió a su cuerpo, quedando en absoluto silencio porque no podía asumir que era lo que pasó hace menos de un minuto. Trago saliva de forma notoria y tan solo quedó estático hasta que el castaño avanzó.

Theodore solo buscaba límites a los que podía llegar a tener con Jeffrey, comenzaba a ver de que manera podría malear a ese lindo manojo de nervios rubio y convertirlo finalmente en uno más de sus juguetes. Principalmente por esa actitud narcisista que en cuanto cruzó con Dahmer pudo sentir aires de grandeza, aquel paciente con poca autoestima, que babeo desde el primer segundo de verlo y esa linda forma en la que obedecía… le parecía magnifico. Necesitaba convertirlo en una presa más, de eso no había absoluta duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un premio al que entienda las referencias de los otros personajes que poco a poco se irán integrando más íntimamente a la historia. ^^
> 
> Gracias por leer, si tienen alguna petición sobre el Teffrey, no duden en pedirlo. Yo feliz de entregarles regalitos sobre la ship.


End file.
